Prey The Present
by Melon Mousse
Summary: No matter how hard she tried, she could never escape the hands of the predator...


Prey

-The Present-

…

The sun is beginning to set.

"Take this you filthy bitch!" a hand comes down striking my pale cheek. The force is unexpected and my books and I take a harsh fall to the ground.

"…"

I don't say a word, but opting to focus my attention onto the fancy tiles surrounding me. Talking back, I learn from the past, only influences them to continue their abuse. A crack echoes throughout the empty school hallways and I could only gasp as a familiar liquid begins to trickle down my head.

"Have an egg. You should be grateful that we are talking, nether the less, breathing the same air as you, bitch," the teal one snorts out, causing the rest to chuckle along.

I still stay silent, and with every passing second, they become more and more agitated.

"Let's go girls, this slut here is being uncooperative today," the green one says. With that, they all turn around and sashay towards the next loner they see. A loud shriek resonates the empty hallways, but I choose to do nothing.

While pushing away my guilt, I swiftly pick up all my books and made a dash towards the main exit; however, before I made it to the exit, the corner of my eye caught the sight of a familiar blonde male and a skimpy girl making out with each other. Sapphire and cerulean clash, and time ceases to exist for a brief moment, until everything goes back to normal. I resume running and he continues his fervent make out.

'_Len.'_

…

_We ran around the small tree house with smiles on our faces, playing princesses and knights. "Yay! I'm going to be prince today!" a little boy with blue hair cheered. _

"_Then I wanna be a princess!" I exclaimed. The girl with choppy brown hair pouted and turned her head the other way while I dashed towards the prince of the day; however, a small hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I find my head in a certain chest of a blonde boy, his lips near my ear before he quietly whispered, "If you were ever a princess, only I can be your prince," His arms now bringing my tiny body into a tight embrace. _

"_I love you Rin"_

_A toothy grin…_

"_I love you too, Le-"_

…

The bell rings, signaling the start of a new period. I let out a soft yawn. Being a nerd is tough. A hand finds its way to my shoulder. "Kagami San," I jump at the sound of the unexpected voice.

"Shion Sempai," I conclude, relaxing at his touch.

"You scared me for a second."

"Did I?"

"Yup."

The room is quiet, until Sempai breaks the silence, "You seem tired today." I give him a nod. "If that were the case…" His hands suddenly trail south towards my hip and his fingers move in a frenzy like fashion. Attempting to hold my oncoming merriment, I squirm and twitch even though all attempts would be soon pointless as laughter began to bubble out of my lips.

Soon we are both sprawling down on the ground. Exhaustion came out in short pants as we came to enjoy the blissful silence of the empty classroom.

"Well, that was fun," he states.

"Yeah," A tiny smile is etches its way onto my lips.

"You should do that more often."

"Do what sempai?"

"Smiling, it suits you well."

"It does?"

I try it out, my lips curve out and my lips part, reveling pearly white teeth. But it somehow ends up looking strange. Shion Sempai begins to chuckle.

"Don't worry, it will turn out well in due time."

"Yeah."

"See you later Rin," Red blossoms onto my cheeks and he ruffles my head.

"Bye Sempai," I reply before picking up my books and beginning the treacherous journey to my next class. But I would never notice the sharp blue eyes that would constantly stalk me.

Until it was too _late._

…

It's six thirty afterschool.

"Rin," I immediately freeze. At the sound of his voice, all memories come rushing back. The love, the passion, my stupidity and the deep blue pools that always seem to draw me back to him matter how hard I try.

"_I love you Rin!"_

"_I love you too, Len,"_

Before I could manage to get away, he pushes his entire body against a wall and supports himself with an elbow. He leans in, and his hand comes up to caresses my cheek. All I can do is stand still while my inner self cowers in fear, praying that he won't do anything today.

"Rinny," he repeats, switching to a childhood name which I've come to dislike very much. I try to avoid eye contact, but my efforts remain futile as he crudely tilts my chin upwards. "You've been avoiding me. Hmm?"

"…" I don't say anything because it's true.

"And you seem to be getting along with another boy too."

"Huh?"

"I will mention this once and once only. You only belong to _me_, and _me_ alone."

At the mentioning of my restrictions, anger floods through my veins. How dare he tell me this after _he_ left me as such a state, "I am not your fucking dog-"my snarl turns into a whimper as his grip on my chin hardens.

"Tisk tisk, such a rebellious girl aren't you? If that were the case…"

"_You deserve to be punished,"_

_no_

_NO!_

He finishes by smashing his lips against mine. My hands dart towards his chest. They made desperate attempts of punches and pushes even though I knew I could not win the battle.

His teeth roughly nip my bottom lip as he tries to gain entrance, but it is something I will never let him do _ever_ again. Giving up, his lips begin to trial down, trailing my jaw bone with harsh kisses that are sure to leave dark angry marks of dominance.

Suddenly, footsteps echo the empty hallways. I look up before pushing his head away. "Len," I groan out. He perks up at the sound of his name and soon hears the footsteps as well. He pushes me down to the ground and crudely kicks me in the chest.

"Fix yourself up and try not to look like a slut, bitch," he growls, kneeling on his knee and in a much quieter, yet equally menacing voice, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll be doing more than what I'm doing now," And with that, he turns around and leaves.

I slowly pick myself off from the ground and ran towards the first washroom in my line of sight.

I enter and slam the door, and distinguishable heads turns towards me.

_It's just not your day Rinny. _

"Lookie what I find here girls, it's little miss slut!"

Doing their makeup, was a group of girls. Unfortunately, this is clique of girls who've bullied me yesterday.

"Hey bitch!" a pinkette snorts out before grabbing on to my choppy blonde hair. With the other girls flocking around, she pulls me back and drags me to the nearest stall. She raises my head up high, before bringing it down into the toilet. She holds my head down for a good fifteen seconds before bringing it back up.

I gasp for air, but the scent of piss and faeces make me gag. Suddenly, my head is once again dunked in the lavatory, and the process repeats, over and over again. When she lifts me up for the very last time, I retch.

The room is filled with a pundit scent of acidic bile and the girl with pink tresses screams. When I look up, I see chunks of carrot and rice askew on her new Jimmy Choos.

"I'll kill you!" She throws me onto the ground and roughly begins to kick my body. One by one, the others begin to join in.

"Come on bitch, is that all you got?"

"HA! Never knew you really were a slut."

"Don't fucking deny it, the hickies on your neck prove more than the shit your mouth spews."

Cruel words fly in and about, until the sound of an opening door causes their activities to pause. It is the perfect opportunity to escape, so I begin to weave through their legs and once I've made it out of the circle. Run out of the bathroom at full speed.

The girls do their best to catch up; however, their choice of foot wear gives me the advantage and I sprint ahead.

Out of the school building, I still keep running even though they are almost out of sight. I slow down and look for a small alley to rest in. Spotting the nearest one, I turn in curl up into a tiny ball. I rest my cheek against the garbage bin and weep.

My thoughts were cut short when I hear a feminine voice, "Spare us, please."

"Yes please, we can find you a dumbass slut! She should be hiding somewhere around here," the pinkette from earlier pitches in.

"Mew!" a small black cat begins rubbing itself against me and a familiar feeling comes tingling up my nose.

'_Shit! Allergies,'_ my entire body is trying to keep the sneeze in, but…

"ACHOO!"

Laughter echoes into the night sky, "So the little lassies over here aren't lying,"

I hear their footsteps coming closer, and closer. A hand grabs onto the collar of my shirt and hoists me up into the air.

"Hey there, what's a cutie pie like you doing out here?" the gruff voice inquires. Fear rushes through my veins, make it impossible to move. Suddenly, three more men begin circling around me, the gruff voice continues, "Don't you know about the _predators_ that lurk in the night princess?"

"…" I couldn't say anything.

"It's too bad you're a quite one, I've always enjoyed the screamers," they all start to inch forward.

_I'm scared_

_I'M SCARED_

_**I'M SCARED!**_

Fear takes over rationality and my loud scream rips through the peaceful night, "_AHHH!"_ The men smile and a hand reaches over and touches my shoulder.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

"Well you got what you wanted Chuck, she's screaming now,"

"Hmm, if that were the case. _Let the fun begin_,"

Another one grabs my chin and pull me into a rough kiss. "MPHH!" the kiss muffles my scream and my eyes widen at the hands that reach over to grope my breasts. It was only when they took my pants off, did I finally stop struggling. Shock takes over my mind and I fall into a world of darkness. Nether the less, of all the voices I hear, one manages to ring clear in my mind.

"_Fuck the slut till she's loose fellas!"_

…

_It hurts…_

My womb is throbbing in pain, and I can still feel the thick substance trickling down my inner thigh. I know that I'm a mess. My hair is all sprawl out and my clothes are ripped in multiple places.

I saunter towards the bathroom. Upon opening the door, the first thing that greats me is the overwhelming sent of floral aerosol. I look in the mirror, and it reflects back an empty shell of what was once 'Kagami Rin'. The once bright sapphire became a dull and dingy blue; soft and shiny sun kissed hair became straw and patchy like. My ribs, I poke at the extruding bone and sigh before picking up the lonely razor.

It's my first time. I hold my wrist still and gaze at the porcelain skin. I let my feelings go ramped. The majority of myself is disgusted by what I have choose as my last resort, but deep down inside, I can't help but admire its beauty. The joy to know that you can, for just a moment, focus on the external pain while forgetting your internal chaos. To know that, yes, I have overcame a small obstacle in life; however, in the midst of this, there is a price. A small reminder of your past ordeals is represented by a everlasting mark. A mark that rests where the deed is done.

Not caring about the consequences, I firmly clasp on the razor in my right hand. I begin to swipe, once, twice, three times.

Such a foolish mistake, every time I look at the freshly made mark, I can't help but let the memories take me back to what happened a few hours ago.

And the cycle repeats itself.

The marks collide with the fresh canvas, and then I realize that they paint a picture.

A picture of my self_ pain._

_It hurts so much…_

…

It is eleven o'clock at night, and the café that I am working at is starting to close. I drag the trash to the back door and hoist it into the large green box by the wall. After that, I return to the changing room and strip out of the maid outfit. Personally, I think the skirt and I had share a mutual disliking to each other, so I am glad that I can take it off now. Looking around in my locker, I realize that I've forgotten my change of clothes at home. Sighing, I head to my boss' office to ask for this week's pay cheque.

The first thing that catches my gaze is the bottles of beer and wine that litter the floor.

"Whada ya want ya flat chested biatch?" he slurs while fidgeting with the bottle in his hand.

"Can I have my pay-"I have yet to finish my sentence and he chucks the partially empty wine bottle towards my direction. Luckily, his deliriousness is my advantage and the bottle misses, crashing into the wall behind me. The red bleeds into the carpets below and my boss screams, "Yah flat chested whore! Ya made meh wahase meh tire bottle'o wine…"

He slowly gets up and heads straight towards me before cornering me against a wall, "Ya'll pay ya sluttly little lass."

His hands come in contact with my breasts and his lips attach to my neck. I let out a shrill before slamming my knee into his crotch. He cries out in pain and scums to the ground. I run out through the back door of the café, but somehow manage to get lost in the community of sketchy alleys.

"What up with the fancy maid cosplay?" I jump at the voice.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you Len," I reply.

"Such a disobedient slu- Where did you get that mark,"

"Huh?"

Len forces my form against his chest, his cold fingers gently trace circles around the small red mark on my shoulder blade. Soon, his fingers are replaced with his lips and they fervently move across the crook of my neck.

"_Ahh!"_

I moan loudly as he roughly suckles at my flesh, blossoms of red bloom whenever his lips come in contact with my skin. A sharp pain protrudes me as his hands grasp onto my wrist, a whimper struggles out of my lips and tears begin to gather in my lower lashes. Suddenly, all support is gone and I fall to the ground. He quietly leaves, but not before saying,

"_You are mine."_

…

_On his bed, we were peacefully lying down side by side. A pair of ear buds connected my right ear to his left and I found myself drifting off to the song 'Magnet' until, _

"_Why me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why did you pick me to be your girlfriend when you could have chosen anyone else?"_

"…"

"_I mean, you are THE Len Kagamine, an idol, the sole hire to the famous Crypton Studios, and not to mention, everyone's favorite player. And me? I'm just Rin, plain old Rin Kagami." _

"_Because…" _

_It was just a split second, but I saw it. The joy, the realization, the sadness, the guilt, regret, all these emotions stormed through his face before it turned expressionless. _

"_Eek!"_

_I am now pinned against his bed. His hands softly cupped my face and his lips atop of mine. I felt his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and our tongues brushed alongside each other in a soft yet passionate dance. Neither one gained dominance, nor did one slack off. We soon parted for air. With his body resting against mine as he soon softly sang, _

"_Sore de ii no, dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."_

…

It's Sunday morning, and the café is bustling with business. I am called over to table five only to see a familiar face.

"Good to see you Kagami San," he greets.

"Good morning Shion Sempai, what would you like to order?"

He looks at the menu with a puzzled face, "Hmm… You got any good recommendations Kagami San?"

I tap my lip in thought, "Today's special is the 1000% LOVE strawberry banana parfait. It has ice cream, so I am fairly sure it is accustom to your taste."

"Thanks Kagami San, I'll take two," He finishes with a smile before handing me the menu.

I enter the empty kitchen and grab out a few strawberries and bananas. The knife moves with grace as I prepare the ingredients with expertise. Moments later, I whip out two of the fancier cups the café owns and sprint towards the soft serve machine. The ice creams flows out and I would occasionally stop the machine for a few seconds to fill in alternating layers of strawberry or banana jelly. Once finished, I top the soft swirl with the components primed a few moments earlier.

Placing the parfaits onto a cute little tray, I take a journey back to table five.

"Your order is served," I say, placing the parfaits the table.

"Thanks Kagami San," he starts before looking at the parfaits in awe, "These are so cute!"

"Thank you Sempai, and just asking Sempai. Umm, where is your date?"

"My date?"

"Yeah, I mean, Sempai ordered two parfaits right? So that means you is going to give one to someone, right?" I conclude, spinning one of the parfaits around.

He looks at me, then lets out a light hearted chuckle. His hand encases my wrist and he pulls me out of the teashop.

"Sempai! I'm still on my shift!"

"I'm sure that skipping a shift isn't going to do you harm," he responds.

I thinking back about the incident that happened a few days ago but, I don't say a word. We run through the busy streets in silence. After a good five minutes of running, we stop at an outdoor coffee shop and steal a table. Miraculously, the parfait in my hand is unscathed by our mad dash. So I place it on our table.

"You can take it Kagami San."

"Thank you for your offer Sempai, but I don't-"

"Consider it a token of my apology."

"… Thank you Sempai."

After finishing our parfaits, we head towards our separate ways. When walking back home, the air feels dark and anonymous. My head keeps peering back, looking for any lurking figures, why?

_Because the eyes of the predator are always near._

…

_It's strange._

Len has been acting very strange for the past few days. I notice that he has not been using his extra time to intimidate or sexually harass me. And when he does, it is surprisingly a lot gentler than before, akin to the times when we were…

Fragments of painful memories come flooding back and my breath hitches up. Moments later, I shake it off, and continue focusing on my work.

Forty five minutes later, the fourth period bell rings, signaling the start of my most hated period, _lunch. _Hoping that no one could see me, I quickly run towards my hiding spot. I stop at a large patch of moss, looking side to side, I rapidly pull the moss back and squeeze through the tiny crack. After going through the crack, I look around. The area is tight and secluded, plus it had a tiny little pond beside a decent sized willow tree; however, there is one thing that was out of place in the entire scenery.

_Len Kagamine._

His head turns and his gaze catches my own, it successfully holds me down as he begins to walk towards me. His hands tightly clutch on to my wrists and holds it up towards my face. Then, he pulls down my sleeve and the dressing that hides my disgrace is shown before his very eyes. At the sight, he scowls and asks, "How long has it been?"

My eyes sharpen, "Since when did you care? It's not as if you were ever _against_ the thought of me being in _pain_. In fact, I think you _enjoyed_ it you fucking sadist-"

"I will repeat myself once more, _how long has it been since you've been slitting your arms?_" he barks out.

The tension in the air is thick, "Two weeks ago," I croak out, but what he doesn't know is that suicide has been in my thoughts ever since we broke up.

My knees give in and they buckle onto the soft grass below. Tears soon roll down my cheeks, passing through red rimmed eyes and pale cheeks. Each one gathers near the tip of my chin, and when gravity becomes too strong. They fall, harmlessly kissing the ground.

I look up at him and let him look at my eyes. His eyes widen in shock, because he never expects to see me like this.

_tired_

**_ n_**

He takes it all in. He brings himself down on his knees and gives me a soft hug. I latch onto him and stain his shirt with tears. He attempts to comfort me by constricting his arms just a little bit. My grip on him becomes tighter.

"When did you find out?" I inquire.

"When I held your wrist… a few days ago," he responds. Silence fills the air before his lips part once more.

"Rin," he stars off, "I lo-…" he pauses, becoming hesitant about finishing his remaining words. Suddenly, he pushes me away and gets up. I look at him, bewildered as he whispers,

"I hate you."

"…"

"If I were you, I would just do it. I mean, you have nothing right? You can practically call your mother useless twat that leaches off of her own daughter for alcohol. Your father? Ha! You lucky he's in a coma, you would be such a disappointment if he ever saw your pathetic face." He comes closer to my trembling frame and grabs onto my neck.

"And me?" he continues on, "For the heaven's sake, are you such a fool to believe that you are something even _worth_ loving. Honestly, what got you to think that someone like me can possibly even like you? _In your fucking dreams._" He flings me onto the nearby tree.

"Do everyone a favor and go die," he repeats for a final time.

"_I mean, everyone hates you,"_

He reconfirms himself before walking away, leaving me in the state of a pathetic mess…

Just like before.

…

_This is it._

Each breath becomes harder to take at every inclining step. Once I reach to the top, I try my best to push away the oncoming fear of death, or rather, what comes after death. Would it be heaven? Hell? Or a whole new conspiracy the world has yet to find out about? There is not point to further question it, because I am going to see it with my own eyes very soon.

I sit there, watching the very last sunset I would ever see. Today, death has taught me how to admire such beauty. The way the purples mix in with the oranges before dissipating within the soft pinks. The clouds shine a bright gold in front of the sun. A few minutes later, the very last remnants poke through the horizon.

And when that disappears too, I stand up and spread my arms; however, his voice calls my name…

Unfortunately

he is too late...

because

"RIN!"

it doesn't matter how many times you scream my name,

"DON'T JUMP, PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

nor how many times you may try to convince me

" I LOVE YOU!"

_Because nothing in this world matters to me anymore._

I jump.

…

And when I wake up in black,

I realize, that even in death,

"_I hate you."_

"_You belong to me, and me alone."_

"_Only I can be your prince."_

"_I love so much Rin!"_

_**I could never escape the predator. **_

…

A/N: Originally there was supposed to be a lot of _porn to be _in this story, and I am going to post a collection of smutty one shots on FFN titled _The Lemonade Stand_. So do you guys want me to post the _lemons_ up there or change the rating of this and add it onto here? (Cuz the line "If you tell anyone about this, I'll be doing more than what I'm doing now," was supposed to be "If you tell anyone about this, I'll be doing more than just fucking you," and there is supposed to be a _lemon_ scene before that too.) Yes, y'all can agree that imma dirty child : D

Then I just noticed how much I dislike Len's personality, or it's more like I'm insanely nutty about because found out that I don't FUCKING KNOWit yet. Am I not pathetic? And that would lead to me asking if any of you kind readers could consult me about this through PMs? Also, please do ask question about this very, _**very**_, confusing story, they will help me plan out my outline for the sequel for this story…

And did I _not_ mention that this has a sequel, and the fact that this is part of a trilogy? So here is an extended summary to keep you guys occupied: D

…

He is the popular kid, she is the bullied. He is the predator and she is the prey; however, it wasn't always like this in the past…

…

He stars as the child who had a choice.

Love?

Or Popularity?

'_If I am popular, won't I constantly be loved?'_

Such a foolish choice you made…

young

_young_

_**child.**_

…

So keep your eyes out for the next instalment, _Predator: The Past_!

(P.S I am looking for eligible betas, so PM me if you're are interested in this opportunity.)

A shot of melon mousse keeps the crazies coming,

_Melon Mousse._


End file.
